The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a technique effectively applied to a memory card.
A memory card is a card-type semiconductor device mounting a semiconductor chip in which a memory LSI for data storage or program storage is formed, and is connected to various kinds of electronic equipments such as a digital camera, a handheld PC, an audio recorder and the like when in use.
The memory card belonging to these kinds has a structure in which a printed wiring board on which the above-mentioned semiconductor chip is mounted is accommodated in a casing (case). However, from a security standpoint, it is required that the casing has such a rigid structure as not to be easily disassembled.
Meanwhile, in the case of a memory card for data storage in particular, the low cost thereof is required as one high priority. Therefore, the reduction in the manufacturing cost must be achieved by reducing the number of components of the casing to the utmost and by promoting the automation of assembly thereof.
However, the conventional memory card has had problems of the fact that equipment investment for the assembly thereof becomes expensive and the manufacturing cost is difficult to reduce in order to require a special apparatus such as an ultrasonic welding machine or the like in the assembly thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide a memory card having high reliability by low manufacturing cost.
The above and other objects and novel characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the description of this specification and the accompanying drawings.
The typical ones of the inventions disclosed in the present application will be briefly described as follows.
A semiconductor device according to the present invention comprises a casing constituted by a frame having a plurality of through holes penetrating through both surfaces thereof, a first panel plate attached to one surface of said frame, and a second panel plate attached to the other surface of said frame, a printed wiring board on which a semiconductor chip is mounted being accommodated in said casing,
wherein a plurality of engaging parts each having a lance or a hole are formed on the peripheries of said first and second panel plates, respectively, and said engaging parts formed on said first panel plate and said engaging parts formed on said second panel plate are inserted into said plurality of through holes formed in said frame, and said lance provided in each of one plurality of engaging parts is inserted into said hole provided in each of the other plurality of engaging parts.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device according to the present invention comprises the steps of:
(a) preparing a frame having a plurality of through holes penetrating through both surfaces thereof, and first and second panel plates in which a plurality of engaging parts each provided with a lance or a hole in the peripheries thereof is respectively formed, and a printed wiring board on which a semiconductor chip is mounted;
(b) pressing said engaging parts formed on said first panel plate into said through holes formed in said frame, thereby attaching said first panel plate to one surface of said frame;
(c) mounting said printed wiring board to said frame to which said first panel plate is attached; and
(d) after said step (c), pressing said engaging parts formed on said second panel plate, into said through holes formed in said frame, and inserting said lance each provided in one of said engaging parts formed on said first panel plate and said engaging parts formed on said second panel plate, into said hole each provided in the others, thereby attaching said second panel plate to the other surface of said frame.